Puppy Love
by HeYafan2000
Summary: When Santana gets kicked out of McKinley she meets Brittany at a new school. They become friends immediately ...


I walked into Johann Magnet Academy. I sighed. The school was much nicer than McKinley; the walls a bright white and dull blue lockers. Not a spitball in sight. They must have cleaned that place from top to bottom every second of the day. _Spotless. _No kid with Mohawks, no teasing, no _slushies._ And no jocks. I got kicked out of my old school for getting into a fight with Joe Reinhart. That dude I swear… Part of the reason was my parents weren't happy with the Lima education system. They always talked about how I needed harder work and stuff. I looked around. There was a geeky looking dude, wearing a dull blue and white argyle sweater vest and tan slacks. He dropped his books. A tall muscular brown haired boy that looked like he could play football helped him pick them up. My eyes widened if a jock did that at McKinley he probably would've got suspended. "Thank you." The geeky boy said. "No problem, amigo." The other boy said, calmly as if nothing happened. They walked over to me. "Hi, you must be the new girl." The tall boy said, extending his hand. "I'm Jared. This is Mack." Mack waved. I waved back. "I'm Santana. How do you know I'm new?" I asked slowly. It was only 8 a.m. "Well, there are only about three hundred students here; everyone knows everyone. You'll have a best friend by second period!" Jared said, jokingly. "Not many kids in Columbus go to magnet schools. I mean like only fifteen percent from a national poll." Mack said. They both seemed very smart. And I noticed they were wearing the same thing. The only difference was Jared had on a white letterman jacket with the letters JMA in the corner. "Why are you guys wearing the same thing?" I asked, worried. "We have school uniforms here!' Mack said, excitedly. My jaw dropped. "What?" I asked. "Uniforms?" Jared nodded. "Yep; look." A girl about my height was wearing an argyle sweater vest like Mack and Jared's. The only difference was she was wearing a tan pleated skirt with white leggings and a long sleeved shirt under it. Another girl was wearing the same thing except without leggings. If I wore that at McKinley… Everyone was wearing loafers. My yellow 'Disrespect Authority' T-shirt and skinny jeans probably made me stand out. "So Jared, are you on the football team?" "No my grades aren't high enough; this is Mack's jacket." I looked at Mack. "_You_ play football?" He nodded. "I'm also in AP math, science, and English! I'm also on the debate team." I tried not to laugh. How could you get into a magnet school by not getting good grades? "What are your grades like?" I asked Jared. "I have all As' and one B, Mack has straight As'. What about you?" I smiled, proudly. "I have straight As'." Mack bit his lip. "My cousin goes to McKinley; straight As' there are straight Cs' here. You better work hard. If your grades are low enough you'll get kicked out of this school." That showed me how different the grading system was here at Johann. I would have to work really hard. "Jamie Woods get over here!" I heard a bellowing voice, say. A girl with black short hair and a school uniform was at the side of a man in a black suit. "You are breaking the color scheme to my office!" The girl followed the man. I guessed he's the principal. I decided I had nothing better to do. So I followed them to a nice office with pale walls. "Well, Jamie. What do you have for yourself?" The man said. "I'm sorry Mr. Thatcher. I-"Mr. Thatcher cut her off. "End of discussion! You have detention." I didn't see what she did wrong. She was wearing a pink headband. _Wow. _Really strict.

It was 9 a.m. I was in Mr. Thatcher's office with my mom and dad. "Well hello." Mr. Thatcher said. "So Santana are you liking Johann?" I nodded. Mr. Thatcher smiled at my dad. "We will your daughter educate the best we can!" My father smiled. "That's what we like to hear!" My mom said. "Yes ma'am." Mr. Thatcher said cheerily. He suddenly frowned. "I almost forgot; Santana we have your uniform ready." He pulled out a plastic bag. He pulled the uniform out. Argyle was NOT my pattern. Neither were stripes, polka dots, or camouflage. The uniform looked the same as everyone else's. "And we also got accessories!" My mom said, happily. She pulled a white head band out of her purse. She passed me a shoebox with black loafers inside and a pale argyle undershirt and white stockings. "Go change! Undershirt is optional and so are leggings!" She said. I walked to the bathroom muttering under my breath. I set the outfit up with and without the undershirt. It was cold outside, so it was warm inside. If I wore the undershirt I'd probably sweat, like nobody's business. Yet, the outfit looked better with the undershirt. I shrugged as I put on the undershirt first. I then put the sweater vest over it. I pulled off my jeans and put on the black pleated skirt. I decided not to put on the stockings. I slipped on my loafers and walked out of the bathroom stall. I looked in the mirror. I looked like an idiot. This dress code thing sucked. I picked up my plastic bag with my other clothes in it and slipped on the headband. I heard the other stall door open. Out stepped the most beautiful blond. She made the school uniform look like something Beyonce would wear. She smiled at me. I smiled back. She had eyes the color of the ocean. She smoothed her skirt down. My mouth was on the ground. She laughed. "What are you staring at?" She asked. She turned behind her to look. There was a small window in the bathroom. A golden retriever was on the school lawn. Great. I had made myself look like an idiot in front of probably the best thing at this school. "Oh, that's probably a dog from the neighborhood a few blocks away. Doesn't it have the most _beautiful _coat? It's probably purebred." She said, simply. I nodded. "I'm Santana." I say extending my hand. "I'm Brittany. You're new right?" "Yes." I said. "I moved here from Lima." "Oh yes, Lima. Worst education system in Ohio." She said, walking over to the sink. "I'm originally from Maine," Brittany said, "but my dad got a job as a doctor here so we moved." I nodded, thoughtfully. "My mom's a nurse and my dad's an architect." Brittany smiled. "Great. But second period starts in two minutes; I have history; that's half way across the school! What class do you have?" I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. "I have history, too." I said trying not to sound eager. "Great I'll walk you there." I quickly said bye to my parents and grabbed my binder. Brittany was waiting for me at the door. I smiled to myself. Maybe there was something at this school to look forward too.

Brittany and I rushed to class. My teacher, Mrs. Marsh, was writing _The American Revolution_ on the whiteboard with an orange Expo. "Class, take your seats!" She bellowed. She was a plump woman with curly hair. She looked as if she never laughed or smiled. I took out my black spiral notebook, in which someone told me to make notes in. When all the seats were taken I was left sitting in between Jared and Brittany. Jared smiled and I smiled back. Brittany was looking down. I smiled. She was so darn cute! I couldn't help it. I wanted to ask her out, but what if she was straight? My teacher cleared her throat. "Good morning, class. Today we'll be talking about the American Revolution. Who can tell me two people who were involved?" I had to think. Jared raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Jones." Jared smiled. "Samuel Adams, Thomas Paine, Patrick Henry, and George Washington." Jared smiled proudly. "Very good, Mr. Jones. But notice I said _two_ people. Not four. So that's counted wrong." Jared frowned. I frowned as well. Jared was right. This school was strict. Maybe it was just Mrs. Marsh. "Now the same question: who can tell me _two_ people who were involved?" Mrs. Marsh held up two fingers. "One, _two_ people." I raised my hand. It was easy. Considering Jared named four and I knew the answer. "Oh, I see our new student has some ideas. Santana." "Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton." I said, calmly. "Correct. _Finally _a student who can count." Brittany gave me a thumbs-up sign. I smiled at the ground. "Class, your homework is to pick a partner to do a report on The American Revolution with. The assignment is due in a week. Class dismissed." Jared ran over to Mack's side. "Wanna be partners? Mack asked. "Excuse me, Mack! Proper grammar." I couldn't help rolling my eyes. I walked over to Brittany. She was writing down some notes in her spiral notebook. "Do you want to be partners?" I asked, quickly. She smiled. "Sure! Meet me at my house at seven." She wrote down her address on a sticky note. "See you." She said, seductively.

I drove over to Brittany's house. It was _huge_. I knocked on the door. She answered and let me in. "Hey Santana." She let me in. I put down my bag. "Hey. Let's get started." She sat down next to me on the couch. "So I—" I turned. I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. I leaned in. I touched the lips it seemed I've been waiting years to touch.


End file.
